Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Inviernoy otra vez
by Eowynd
Summary: Una revision del mito griego sobre el amor del Dios Hades y la Diosa Persefone. Terminada en tres capitulos
1. El Encuentro

**"Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno... Y otra vez Primavera"**

**Saint Seiya Fanfic**

**Hades x Persefone**

Era otro perfecto día en el olimpo, donde el cielo siempre era azul, con hermosos árboles en flor y aires tibios. Como una eterna y perfecta primavera provocada por la voluntad de los dioses. Y allí corriendo en los verdes prados estaban unas hermosas jovenes vestidas con trajes de todos los colores dando la idea de un arcoiris en el suelo. Una de ellas llevaba flores en el cabello y parecia ser la más joven, esta de pronto se detuvo al ver una imponente figura que paso no muy lejos de ellas y pregunto

- ¿quién es ese hombre¿Lo conoces Talia? -las chicas se detuvieron a mirar y dijeron

- ese es lord Hades, hermano mayor de lord Zeus y señor del Inframundo. debe ser hora de su reunion semanal -dijo Talia sin darle mayor importancia

- tiene una presencia muy imponente y un aire de soledad muy grande -dijo la joven de las flores

- bueno, vivir entre los muertos sin nadie que lo acompañe no debe ser muy agardable, no crees Persefone? -opino Melpomene

- sin nadie?

- lord Hades es soltero y no tiene hijos, sólo sus subditos, los 108 masei, los jueces y los muertos del reino viven allí -explico Clio

- quiero verlo mas de cerca -sentencio Persefone mientras caminaba hacia él. Las musas se miraron sorprendidas y tan sólo acertaron a seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Persefone parecia hipnotizada por la presencia que emanaba del Dios, tenia un porte muy gallardo, ojos profundos como un lago y un cabello largo y negro como la noche. Sus pasos eran firmes, pero suaves y emanaba autoridad por todos los poros del cuerpo. En ese instante entro al palacio y Persefone ya no lo pudo seguir, las musas la alcanzaron y trataron de convencerla de ir a correr con ellas, pero la joven no quizo moverse de ese lugar hasta que saliera, asi que se sento y comenzo a hacer collares con flores.

Paso unbuen rato antes de que el Dios apareciera de nuevo por la entrada del palacio con aspecto cansado, pero sin perder su porte y elegancia. Persefone abandono sus collares de flores, se levanto y lo siguio hasta la entrada del olimpo donde el dios subitamente segiro hacia donde estaba ella y dijo

- porque me has seguido de ida y regreso del palacio?

- es que... no os conocia señor y la curiosidad pudo mas que yo

- sal a dodne te pueda ver, no te voy a hacer daño -Persefone se mordio el labio temerosa, pero salio de su escondite y se mostro ante el dios. Hades abrio un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa y es que la más bellísima vision aparecio ante él. tenia que ser la mas hermosa criatura que los dioses hubieran hecho. Su cabello era del color de las ondas de un lago, sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que los prados del olimpo no eran nada a su lado y tenian el brillo de las estrellas en una noche de luna llena. Sus labios eran finos, bien delineados y de un delicado color rosado. Su piel tenia el color de la luna y en apariencia la suavidad de la espuma del mar. Su vestido era del color del cielo y sólo acrecentaba su belleza

- dime pequeña ¿cuál es tú nombre?

- soy Persefone, hija de Demeter y Zeus

- ya veo ¿y dices no saber quin soy yo?

- ahora si, las musas me lo dijeron, sois Hades dueño y señor del mundo de los muertos

- y entonces, ahora que ya me has visto y sabes mí nombre esta vuestra curiosidad satisfecha Persefone, hija de Demeter?

- no -le contesto, pero se arrepintio de inmediato. Su boca la había traicionado ¿quien era ella para dirijirse asi a uno de los doce del olimpo? Ni siquiera le habían dado sus atributos y no tenia todo su poder desplegado como diosa y se había trevido a contestarle asi?!

- y entonces ¿que necesitas saber para satisfacer vuestra curiosidad? -Hades sonrio levemente al ver el sonrojo de la joven

- es cierto lo que dicen las musas, sobre que vivis solo y sin hijos, a diferencia de otros dioses?

- es cierto, sólo mis sirvientes y los muertos, viven en mi reino

- eso es muy triste¿no os sentis solo?

- a veces, pero quien cambiaria la luz del sol, el azul del cielo y los verdes campos llenos de vida por un reino donde no hay luz, el cielo siempre es negro y el suelo es yermo, frio y esteril? Ninguna mortal o diosa por cierto. Asi pues, mi destino tal vez sea vivir en eterna soledad en mi reino

- pero eso no es justo! - exclamo Persefone, quien como era tan risueña y amistosa encontraba la sola idea vivir eternamente en soledad espantosa y terrible. Asi que se saco una de las flores que se habia trenzado en el cabello y se la paso al dios

- se que no puedo hacer mucho por vuestra persona, pero al menos esto hara que vuestros días sean un pco más alegres -Hades miro la flor en su mano, sorprendido, no era la mas rara o las mas hermosa de las que habia en el olimpo, pero tenia un siginificado totalmente nuevo y diferente para él, la coloco con cuidado en su tunica y dijo

-acabas de hacer algo que nadie habia hecho por mi pequeña Persefone -paso su mano con delicadesa por su mejilla como una suave caricia- y eso es lo que alegrara mis dias aún con la flor marchita

- Lord Hades -dijo Clio acercandose con respeto- lamento interrumpir, pero lady demeter nos pidio que buscaramos a su hija para llevarla a su presencia

- no hay problema Clio, yo me estaba retirando. Hasta pronto pequeña Persefone

- hasta pronto lord HAdes - y en cuanto este cruzo la puerta Persefone deseo que la semana pasara volando para verlo nuevamente


	2. ¿El Secuestro?

**"Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno... Y otra vez Primavera"**

**Saint Seiya Fanfic**

**Hades x Persefone**

¡Que tonto había sido todo este tiempo! El casco que lo volvia invisible ante los ojos de los dioses y humanos, era lo más útil que habían fabricado para la guerra contra los titanes y se lo habían dado a el de entre todos lo olimpicos, pero no lo había apreciado ya que su propio poder lo hacia omniciente (conciente de todo), omnipresente (estar en todos lados), omnipotente (todo poderoso) y ademas era Hades, amo y señor del inframundo ¿quien se le opondria, sino un loco? Sin embargo estas últimas semanas había demostrado su utilidad y valor al permitirle entrar al olimpo, sin ser detectado, para ver a su pequeña Persefone.

Asi es, era suya desde el primer encuentro, nadie mas se acercaria a su Persefone mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Si tan sólo Demeter supiera las tardes que había pasado junto a su pequeña sentados en la hierba, bajo los árboles donde ella jugaba a colocarle flores y coronas en el pelo mientras que él sólo se dejaba hacer, manso como un cachorrito ¡Él¡El Dios más temido de todo el olimpo! Cuyo nombre hacia temblar a los mortales! Pero asi era, entre las manos de su Persefone era tan peligroso como una pelea entre caracoles e igual de inutil.

Cuando llego al lugar donde siempre se reunian, se encontro con una escena que le partio el corazón en dos. Su pequeña lloraba sin control alguno apoyada contra el tronco del árbol que fue mudo testigo de sus encuentros. Se saco el casco con rápidez y la llamo. Persefone al verlo corrio hasta él y lo abrazo

- pero pequeña mia ¿porque sufres asi? -le dolia verla en ese estado. Ella era tan alegre, tan vivaz y risueña que nunca deberia llorar, aunque parecieran diamantes liquidos por sus mejillas, sus orbes verdes sólo debian brillar de alegria, no de pena. Brillar como ella lo hacia con su corazón, que se había rendido en el minuto en que puso su mano sobre su pecho y lo toco. Era la luz que no había en su reino y el calor que faltaba en su alma. Asi que tenerla abrazada contra su pecho, con las lagrimas ensuciando y mojando su tunica era algo intolerable para su corazón. Si alguien era responsable por esto conoceria la furia del señor del inframundo y por todos sus parientes que se arrepentiria

- es que mí madre...

- ¿Demeter¿Le paso algo malo a Demeter?

- no, pero ella quiere que me case con Apollo ¡pero no quiero!

- ¿con Apollo? -para Hades eso fue como un balde de agua fria. Su sobrino era lo opuesto a él, era joven y tenia la misma hermosura y calidez del sol. Su reino y palacio eran brillantes y llenos de la calides y luz del sol todo el tiempo, al contrario su reino era frio, obscuro y esteril. Era obvio que Demeter la quisiera casar con Febo Apollo (Febo Brillante o sea Apollo el Brillante para los griegos). La tomo del menton, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo

- ¿y que es lo que tu quieres pequeña Persefone?

- quiero estar con la persona que realmente quiere mi corazón

- ¿y quien es esa persona?

- ¿acaso no os lo imaginais?

- Persefone ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?

- perfectamente mi señor, quiero estar contigo

- pero tú eres como los dias del olimpo: brillante y llena de vida. Pequeña si te llevo conmigo al inframundo que es frio y esteril, podrias marchitarte como una flor arrancada de la tierra y yo no quiero eso para ti -dijo Hades

- pero si me caso con Apolo como quiere mi madre, entonces si que el sufrimiento me marchitara como a una flor

- ¿tan malo es casarce con Apolo?

- tan malo es casarce con alguien a quien uno no ama -dijo antes de levantarse en la punta de sus pies y darle un beso a Hades en sus labios. Esto termino de derretir el hielo en el interior del Dios y supo lo que tenia que hacer

- entonces que asi sea -Hades tomo a Persefone en sus brazos, la cubrio con su manto y al colocarse el casco invisible salieron del Olimpo

_Este lugar es enorme _-pensaba la joven diosa mientras que su señor Hades la llevaba aún en sus brazos, cruzando todo el lugar

- Persefone...

- si Hades?

- mientras estes aqui no debes comer nada que cresca en el averno o podrías arrepentirte

- esta bien Hades, pero entonces ¿que comere?

- no te preocupes, instruire a mís sirvientes al respecto, tendras todo lo que necesitas mí pequeña

- gracias - cuando llegaron al palacio, la deposito con cuidado en el suelo mientras los sirvientes encabezados por Minos salian a recibir a su señor y su inesperada invitada

- bienvenido a casa señor Hades -dijo Minos haciendo una reverencia mientras era imitado por los sirvientes

- gracias Minos -levanta la voz y dice- quiero que todos conozcan a Lady Persefone quien desde hoy y hasta el fin de los tiempos es y sera mi reina, mi esposa y quien gobernara conmigo en el inframundo -A Minos y a los demas les tomo un segundo procesar la información debido a la sorpresa, pero de inmediato dijeron

- ¡LARGA VIDA A LADY PERSEFONE, NUESTRA REINA! -por un momento Persefone se sintio impresionada al ver a tantas Personas reverenciaela, pero entonces Hades la tomo de la mano y continuo diciendo

- Minos, quiero que le comuniques esto a todos los jueces, Masei y sirvientes del inframundo y que preparen una bienvenida adecuada para mi reina

- ¡Como usted diga mí lord Hades! -Minos se retira, mientras Hades conduce a Persefone hasta su cuarto. Una habitación perfectamente amoblada, sobria, pero elegante y al medio una enorme cama con sabanas de seda y cojines de terciopelo

- esta sera nuestra habitación desde ahora Persefone ¿te gusta?

- me encanta, este palacio es increible y hay mucha gente en el

- y desde ahora todos ellos estan para servirte y seguir todas tus ordenes. Tu voluntad es la suya y si alguien no te obedeciera será prontamente castigado mi reina

- me siento muy poderosa y no hace ni quince minutos que llegue -dijo con una sonrisa. Hades le sonrio de regreso.

- ahora eres la señora del inframundo, eres poderosa Persefone, pero ahora llego el momento de que descanses, trata de dormir un poco y yo ire a supervisar todos los preparativos¿de acuerdo?

- esta bien Hades -el Dios la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con tal pasion que ella agradecio mentalmente que la estuviera sujetando o sino sus piernas no la hubieran sostenido

- volvere pronto mi reina -dijo soltandola para salir del cuarto. Persefone se toco los labios con su mano y sonriendo se fue a acostar

fin del capitulo II

Gracias por sus reviews a: Eva-cion y Elena. A veces Fanfiction se come algunos espacios y signos de puntuacion, pero lo otro tratare de arreglarlo. Saludos

Eowynd


	3. El Acuerdo

**"Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno... Y otra vez Primavera"**

**Saint Seiya Fanfic**

**Hades x Persefone**

La noticia sobre la nueva reina del inframundo corrio como polvora entre los jueces, los masei y todos los sirvientes. A todos los tomo por sorpresa, la llegada tan repentina de una reina, y sobre todo una tan hermosa, pero esa era la voluntad de Hades y ellos le obedecerian sin discutir. Ademas su señor parecia otra persona, estaba feliz y sonreia, ni los jueces que eran algunos de los mas antiguos al servicio de Lord Hades recordaban si lo habian visto sonreir en alguna ocasión antes de hoy. Y por eso mismo, y por primera vez, todos estaban contentos en el inframundo, haciendo sus labores

...fone...

... dy Persefone...

- Lady Persefone -sono una voz a su lado despertandola. Era una sirvienta

- ¿que sucede?

- Lord Hades nos mando ayudarla a prepararse para la cena. Hemos traido ropa para usted, joyas y mis compañeras le estan preparando el baño para que se asee

- muchas gracias -dijo levantandose y dirigiendose al baño guiada por las sirvientas. El lugar era enorme, con enormes juegos de agua, marmol por todas partes y estaba lleno de aromas exoticos que le daban un ambiente delicioso. Las sirvientas, trajeron ademas perfumes, aceites y todo lo necesario para la delicada piel de la diosa, luego la peinaron, vistieron y arreglaron de tal forma que Persefone y apenas se reconocio cuando se miro en el espejo, ahora si que parecia una reina, ya queria ver la cara de su esposo cuando se encontraran

**Comedor del Palacio del Inframundo**

Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos en el comedor al verla entrar ¿Acaso esta imagen de belleza, gracia, inteligencia y divinidad era su reina, señora del inframundo y esposa de Hades? De ser asi bien habido valido la pena la espera pues su señor escogio lo mejor d elo mejor oara reinar junto con él

Persefone se acerco hasta Hades y se paro a su izquierda momento en que el Dios le coloco un anillo en el dedo, un collar con el emblema de un bidente en su cuello para finalmente decir

- este collar es la llave que te permitira caminar libremente por todo el inframundo y sus alrededores sin que nada malo te pase y el anillo es para que todos sepan que eres mi esposa y que si se atreven a desobedecerte o a hacerte daño se tendran que enfrentar a mi ira y justicia

- muchas gracias mi esposo -dijo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hades le dio una copa con vino y luego tomo otra para él, la alzo y dijo

- ¡LARGA VIDA A NUESTRA REINA!! -todos los invitados a la cena hicieron eco de las palabras de Hades y brindaron tanto por su reina como por la pareja de recien casados y celebraron hasta altas horas de la noche

**Oficina de Hermes, en su templo**

Los ojos de Hermes no podían creer lo que su asistente le habia traido, proveniente del averno

- ¿estas completamente seguro de esto?

- esta escxrito de puño y letra del mismísimo señor Hades y entregado por mi lady en persona, señor Hermes

- esto no traera nada bueno -sentencio el joven Dios- ire yo mismo a comunicar esto al olimpo, tú regresa a tus obligaciones

- si señor Hermes -el joven se retiro. Hermes enrollo el pergamino, se calzo sus sandalias aladas y salio rumbo al Olimpo

**Salon del Trono en el Olimpo**

- Y es por la voluntad de Lord Hades, hijo primogenito de Cronos, señor y amo del inframundo que se le comunique a todas las divinas voluntades del olimpo la llegada de una reina y esposa que gobernara a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos... - aqui iba leyendo Hermes cuando Zeus muerto de curiosidad le interrumpio para preguntar

- y esta esposa ¿tiene nombre Hermes?

- si, mi Lord Zeus, se trata de... -trago slaiva antes de contestar- se trata de Lady Persefone

El grito de Demeter fue tal que hasta hoy resuena por los pasillos del Olimpo

**Salon del Trono en el Olimpo. Dias Después**

- pero Persefone, hija mía ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? -Demeter estaba que se jalaba de los pelos mientras veia el anillo y el collar que su hija traia puestos, señal inequivoca de su union con Hades mientras que este sólo la veia con cara de "esta loca como una cabra" y Persefone la veia con cara de "Que vergüenza!"

- yo tenia para ti un matrimonio mucho mas conveniente en mente, con Apolo o Eros!! Incluso con Hermes!!

- tia Demeter, por favor no me metas en esto! -exclamo Hermes, lo último que necesitaba era problemas con su tio Hades

- Demeter! -exclamo Zeus- manten la compostura! Eres una diosa, no una cabra de montaña!! -se gira hacia el nuevo matrimonio y pregunta- Persefone fue por tu propia voluntad que bajaste al Inframundo, y te convertiste en su reina y esposa de Hades?

- si Lord Zeus, todo fue por mí propio consentimiento, él no me secuestro ni nada de lo que se dice en el olimpo -fue su respuesta. Zeus se llevo la mano a la frente, esto le complicaba todo, si ella hubiera sido obligada podria declarar nulo el matrimonio y regresarla al olimpo junto a Demeter, pero ahora esa opcion sólo lograria la furia de su hermano mayor y eso era lo que menos le convenia. En ese momento Hera dijo

- entonces yo como protectora del matrimonio, les doy mi bendición a ambos y les deseo felicidad -y Hestia dijo entonces

- ahora que Persefgone esta contigo Hades por fin tu palacio luce como un hogar por lo cual tambien cuentas con mi bendicion

- muchas gracias -dijo el Dios en respuesta- con gusto las aceptamos

- ¡Traidoras! -grito Demeter furiosa contra ambas diosas

- madre, porque no puedes aceptar que qmo a mi señor Hades? -dijo rodeandolo porla cintura con sus brazos mientras que este colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Antes esto Demeter estuvo a punto de darse de cabezasos contra la pared

- eres mí única hija y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!

- dices que yo no soy suficientemente bueno para tu hija Demeter? -el tono de voz de Hades comenzaba a ponerse peligroso. y esto todos los dioses lo pudieron notar

- digo que no eres lo que tenia en mente para ella, eres muy mayor para ella y tu reino es obscuro, frio y esteril, no es lugar para alguien tan joven y alegre como ella

- madre, no sabes lo que dices, si bien es verdad lo de oscuro y frio no es del todo cierto que sea esteril, ay que logre crear un jardin de flores por el lugar donde entre con Hades -los dioses miraron a Hades y este asintio como toda respuesta

- tu hiciste eso hija mia? -Demeter lucia impresionada del poder de su hija al lograr ese ilagro y eso calmo un poco su caracter y animo

- si, no es muy grande, pero quedo muy bonito -contesto Persefone

- entonces eres realmente feliz al lado de Hades en el inframundo? -pregunto Demeter,casi dandose por vencida

- claro que si mamá, él me hace muy feliz y todos son muy amables conmigo en el inframundo

- entonces supongo que he perdido -dijo la diosa

- esto no es sobre ganar o perder Demeter -dijo Hades- yo amo a mí reina y ella mí, pero eso no quiere decir que estes perdiendo una hija, tú bien que puedes visitarla en el inframundo o ella puede ir a visitarte al olimpo tambien si ella lo desea

- estas hablando en serio Hades? -pregunto Demeter

- por supuesto, ella es mí esposa y mí reina, no mí prisionera y como tal puede entrar y salir de mí reino a su entera voluntad

- entonces lo que haremos sera lo siguiente -dijo Zeus viendo una posible salida al conflicto - medio año Persefone estara contigo Hades y el otro medio año estara con Demeter y para marcar el paso del tiempo de manera justa, crearemos una epoca donde todo sera verde, calido, lleno de flores y frutos maduros que sera conocida como primavera y verano, de la cual Persefone sera diosa y encargada de todo y en esta epoca estara con Demeter en el olimpo y luego crearemos una epoca de lluvias, días frios y cielos nublados donde todo reposara en espera de los días más calidos y en estos días Persefone estara con Hades en el inframundo y esta epoca será llamada otoño e invierno. Se da por terminada la reunion.

Todos se comienzan a retirar y una vez a fuera Persefone dice

- mi señor lo ha hecho a proposito, cierto?

- que cosa mi reina?

- lo que habeís dicho a mí madre sobre visitarme en el inframundo

- no se de que hablas mi reina, yo sólo he hablado con las mejores intenciones con Demeter

- pero sabias que ella detesta el inframundo asi que no iria nunca a visitarme

- en serio crees eso?

- como tambien creo que te estare esperando en nuestro árbol todas las tardes cuando me vayas a ver usando tu casco, justo com lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, mientras este en el olimpo -dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del dios. Hades sonrio. En definitiva había escogido no sólo a la mejor diosa sino que era quien lo conocia mejor

- en ese caso sere muy puntual mí pequeña

Fin del Fanfic

Gracias por sus reviws a: Elena, eva-cion y Isilros-Persefone

si quieren leer otra buena historia de esta pareja vayan a:

h t t p / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 3 1 5 6 6 4 / 1 / I V a D i v in a C a l a mi t a (obvio eliminando los espacios) o busquen por misaocg

Saludos

Eowynd


End file.
